For certain medical applications, however, two-component materials are stored in double syringes or double cartridges, mixed by means of static mixers and dispensed using different application instruments. For large surface dispensing or when a distribution of the mixed materials by means of an applicator is not possible, a spraying system has to be used. In conventional spray assemblies, the two-component materials are only mixed to a limited extent or compressed air is additionally required which in certain operations leads to undesirable aerosol formation and does not always ensure a homogeneous distribution of the two components on the sprayed surface.